


Company

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: At least Prince Ignis still has Noctis with him.





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Ignis is born the Crown Prince of Lucis and as is tradition he is appointed a Court Wizard, one bound to the Crystal as a child, to be his confidant and advisor” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9035147#cmt9035147).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The four of them stroll down the dimly lit hall of the outpost’s only inn, even Ignis feeling particularly sluggish. Prompto is practically falling over with every new step. When Ignis stops in front of the first of their two rooms, Noctis walks right into his side. Stepping back, Noctis yawns through a half-hearted apology. He rubs at his eyes as Prompto chirps, “Night, guys,” and slips through the doorway. Noctis tries to follow, but Ignis thrusts out an arm to stop him, and Gladiolus passes by instead, nodding his goodnight. Ignis returns it. Then the door is shut, and Ignis is at the next one, sliding the key into the lock. 

He can feel Noctis’ frown as he walks into their room, but he doesn’t let it slow him down. He climbs out of his shoes as Noctis gets the door behind him. Without looking back, Ignis asks, “What is it?”

“You should be in the room with Gladio,” Noctis answers, and his voice is now surprisingly _awake_ , even though he looked ready to pass out on the ride over. He doesn’t have to offer any more explanation: Ignis can tell what his advisor’s getting at. 

But he reminds Noctis, “I have my court wizard guarding me; is that not enough?”

“I’m not a bodyguard, Specs.”

It’s close enough. Depositing his jacket on a nearby chair and his glasses on the nightstand, Ignis retires to the small, single bed. The entire room is far smaller than the splendor that Ignis was raised in, but he always made a conscious effort never to grow _spoiled_ , and now creature comforts seem less important than they ever have. He doesn’t complain about the rickety mattress or the stained, thrown-open curtains that let in too much moonlight. When he looks over, he’s not surprised to find Noctis frowning.

Ignis tries another tactic, asking, both calm and quiet, “What good is being the crown prince if I can never have another night alone with the man I love?”

At that, Noctis softens. He glances aside and doesn’t say what they both hope: that someday they’ll be home again, in the palace where they met and grew and fell in love. Their positions mean almost nothing now, except that he still has three men who have remained absolutely loyal to him. He still has the wizard he was given, bound to the Crystal and full of all its power, also a confidant, a _friend_ , by his side. Noctis bends to unlace his boots. Then he comes to join Ignis on the bed, and Ignis moves back towards the headboard, pushing the blanket away. 

As Noctis climbs beneath it, Ignis tucks them in. In the semi-darkness of the room, facing just his Noct, he could _almost_ believe they were back in his apartment in Insomnia, Noctis over with late-night council reports to share with his prince. Ignis tried to make it to every meeting, of course, but his schedule was far too hectic then to manage true perfection. When he needed it, Noctis always came through for him.

Otherwise, Noctis would yawn about his living room and leave empty instant noodle cups scattered about his kitchenette. And Ignis would stifle fond smiles at him and wonder what the king would think if he knew what kind of an influence the court wizard really was. But then, Noctis was still _good_ for Ignis. Noctis cared for him beyond everything else. Noctis trained for him, always came over to listen to him, supported him when it got to be too much. Even brought him exotic desserts sometimes to lift his spirits. Noctis is still with him now.

Noctis looks particularly beautiful in the pale light of the stars. He looks back at Ignis, eyes half lidded but clear and gorgeous. It makes Ignis regret running ragged on the day’s many hunts—he would’ve liked to have some energy left over now, at least enough to kiss and _touch_ and enjoy the extra cushion of a bed.

He lifts a hand in what little room is left between them, but he hesitates. Noctis takes that moment to shift beneath the blanket and envelop Ignis’ hand in both of his, soft and so wonderfully _warm_. It takes Ignis back, all the way to when they were children, Noctis a little younger and shorter, too _cute_ for words. Both of them were ever so slightly shy, and their respective guardians had to gently nudge them towards one another. Then Ignis had held out his hand, and Noctis had taken it, just like this, and smiled so brightly that it burned into Ignis’ memory: one dearly treasured and always loved.

Now Noctis lifts Ignis’ hand to brush a kiss over his knuckles. Ignis leans over it, and Noctis meets him for something chaste but sweet. As they pull away again, Ignis admits, “I missed this.”

“Me too,” Noctis mutters before another yawn. “But we’ll get it back someday.” And as sleepy as he is, he says it like he _means it_ , and for a moment, his eyes even burn. 

Ignis hopes so. But at least even if they never do, he still has his wizard by his side.


End file.
